mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sekcja Studencka
Jako student I roku matematyki, ale mający już z SS trochę do czynienia za sprawą przepisywania przedmiotów z drugiego kierunku, rekrutacją( miałem źle policzone pkt) ,opłatami za drugi kierunek i składaniem paru podań stwierdzam, że Pani w czarnych , krótkich włosach jest elokwentna, miła , kulturalna itd. Z kolei pozostałe to jakiś relikt dawnej epoki , KOSZMAR... * Nie znają m.in. słów: dzień dobry i do widzenia. Mam wasz długopis bycze : D. * Sposób na załatwienie wszystkiego: Tak kulturalnie jak się da, byle nie wyczuły ironii (ważne). Jak do tej pory załatwiłem tym sposobem wszystko, nawet po terminie... * Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś z piszących tutaj obraźliwe i niemiłe komentarze zauważył, że: Pań w Sekcji Stud. było jeszcze dwa, czy trzy lata temu 5 (słownie pięć). Teraz jest ich 3 (słownie trzy) -- z moich obserwacji wynika, że Panie od matematyki zniknęły z pola widzenia. Studentów (może niewiele, ale jednak) jest teraz więcej. Jako, że studiujemy na MIM, możemy sobie łatwo policzyć ile pracy teraz mają. Nie sądzę, by mi chciałoby się być miłym dla każdego kiedy mam dużo roboty. Więcej wyrozumiałości Panie i Panowie! * coraz wiecej spraw przejmuje usos i po prostu nie potrzeba było 5 (słownie pięciu). * dwa/trzy lata temu Panie obslugujace studentow informatyki nie byly wcale sympatyczniejsze - wrecz odwrotnie - jakby sie ostatnio im cos polepszylo (a moze lepiej patrza na studentow wyzszych lat?) * Tylko że: nikt nawet nie wymaga od tych pań żeby były miłe, w końcu przecież SS to nie telefon zaufania, i tam się przychodzi załatwić konkretną sprawę, a nie na sympatyczne pogaduszki. Większość osób na naszym wydziale więcej obcuje z komputerami niż z innymi ludźmi i są przyzwyczajeni do tego że komputer im nie szepce miłych słówek do ucha. Jest też wiele osób prowadzących zajęcia które są równie sympatyczne co wyżej wspomniany komputer i też u nikogo nie widziałem tak fatalnych komentarzy. Ale do groma ciężkiego niech te panie chociaż będą neutralne, a nie niemiłe, czy wręcz (co się bardzo często zdarza) chamskie. A pracy każdy z nas ma dużo, i to w przeciwieństwie do tych pań nie rzucamy jej w kąt po piętnastej i nie wracamy do domu cieszyć się życiem bo a to nauka na kolokwiom, to zadanie domowe z RP, to projekt z SO. I praca to nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie. * na innych wydziałach proporcje są podobne, a jednak panie milsze. Nie wymagam żeby się do wszystkich uśmiechały i spełniały kazde zyczenie , ale jakieś minimum uprzejmości obowiązuje. * Jak się im nie podoba to co mają do roboty, to niech się zwolnią, mamy w kraju 16% bezrobocia, a w Warszawie kilka%. Z pewnością znajdzię się trochę chętnych osób (być może milszych). * Jeden, prosty komentarz. Jedyny powód, dla którego MIMUW-u można nie lubić, to właśnie podejście pracowników SS do studentów. Moim zdaniem, absolutnie naganne. Panie z SS powinny przejść się np. na Wydział Chemii UW, kilka kroków, i zobaczyć jak tam obsługiwani są studenci. Zapewne spaliłyby się ze wstydu. * Po prostu niekulturalne, bezczelne, nieuprzejme kobiety z kompleksami. Nie rozumiem, jak to się dzieje, że one jeszcze pracują na MIM. Przy bezrobociu na poziomie 15% da się znaleźć bardziej kompetentne osoby. * Tjaa, za każdym razem, kiedy idę do SS, czuję ten dreszczyk emocji - 'będzie ochrzan, czy go nie będzie?'. Ale coś ostanio się polepszyło, bo zniszczoną książeczkę zdrowia wymieniono mi w dwa dni, bez jakiejkolwiek dyskusji :D * W SS jest jedna przesympatyczna pani, taka starsza i ma ciemne wlosy, w zeszłym roku obsługiwała 1. rok matmy. Ona jedna nie odpowiadała 'nie wiem' na wszystkie pytania, na czele z tymi, na które odpowiedź znać powinna. A dziś zanim weszłam do SS długo się zastanawiałam przed drzwiami czy mi to nie zepsuje całego dnia. * Ta Panie prawdopodobnie zrobiły sobie konkurs na najbardziej nieuprzejmą osobę na wydziale , może w sekcji . Poza ich chamstwem , co w zasadzie jest faktem , rzeczywiście da się prawie wszystko załatwić , a mimo , że ta od spraw socjalnych to kawał chama , to jednak i czasem była aż nad uprzejma . Ostatecznie nie są złe . Lepiej , że są takie , i da się załatwiać sprawy , niż żeby były uprzejme i nie dało się załatwić . Najlepiej oczywiście , żeby były miłe ( raz na ileś się zdarza ) i dało się załatwić . * Moim zdaniem podczas szczególnie gorących okresów na wydziale (kilometrowe kolejki pod drzwiami) panie powinny brać sobie kogoś do pomocy (np. zatrudnić na początku wakacji kogoś, kto wdroży się w pracy Sekcji i we wrześniu będzie bardzo pomocny). * No i te koszmarne godziny przyjmowania studentów... na prawdę nie można dłużej niż 3h dziennie? * Ktoś mi kiedyś podpowiedział sposób na panie z SS. Trzeba skulić ramiona, wyglądać na zbitą sarenkę, stanąć przed panią i *nic nie mówić* zanim łaskawie nie zapyta o co chodzi. Wtedy możliwie wystraszonym głosem przedstawić sprawę i skulić się jeszcze bardziej. Wtedy nie ma opieprzu i sprawy jakoś szybciej się załatwiają :) * Nigdy nie zapomnę pierwszych spotkań z SS. Na szczęście jest tam ta urocza, przemiła pani z matematyki. (M) * Najbardziej humanitarny dziekanat jaki znam. Gdzie indziej pewnie można by być 3 razy skreślonym z listy a nasz dziekana poda rekę. Mimo surowego podejścia dziekanat jest przyjazny - docenicie to po zrobieniu magistra, po otrzymaniu repety w sytuacji wydawałoby się beznadziejnej, a czasem nawet po zwolnieniu ze zdawania trudnego przedmiotu. Ja sobie nie wyobrażam, żeby miało byc inaczej. * No to ja się wyłamię. Muszę powiedzieć, że moje spotkania z paniami z SS w większości były całkiem miłe. Oczywiście nie wszystkie, ale zważywszy, że załatwiałem w ciągu swoich studiów i stypendia socjalne i naukowe i akademiki i warunek i powtarzanie roku, to myślę, że miałem niezłą próbke ich możliwości. Zawsze powtarzam, że u nas na wydziale panie z SS są w porządku. * Wilka Morskiego (wraz z tym drugim gościem) przenieść z szatni do sekcji studenckiej a panie z sekcji studenckiej do szatni! * - Dzień dobry.- Nie umie Pan czytać!?! - to było raczej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie - Umiem. Dzień dobry... - Nie przyjmuję ŻADNYCH PODAŃ!!! - oznajmiła triumfalnie - Z tego co wiem, nie powinna Pani przyjmować co najwyżej podań o warunek, bo minął termin. Ja mam inne podanie. - NIe!!! Żadnych nie przyjmuję! ... Tak mnie kiedyś przyjęła ta Czarna, która zwykle obsługuje wieczorowe. To niejedyne moje z nią starcie. Kiedyś była łaskawa też podzielić się refleksją, że mam słabe oceny :D Według mojej opinii, najbardziej wredna baba w tej pieczarze. * Kiedyś miałem zajęcia tylko we wtorki - zapytałem czy mogę przynieść dokumenty - "Tak, proszę". Innym razem: przed dziekanatem pisałem podanie, p. Danusia wyszła i powiedziała mi, że mam poprosić promotora o podpis (bo wpisałem odrobine inny temat pracy we wniosku i w samej pracy). Moim zdaniem wiekszość tych złych opowieści o dziekanacie bierze się z niefrasobliwości samych studentów - i trzeba było nas przepychać, bo czegoś nie doczytaliśmy, czegoś nie dopilnowaliśmy, jakiś termin minąl. Jak by pozwolić wszystkim iść na żywioł to wydział straciłby renomę i owszem studiowałoby się łatwo, ale co po takim dyplomie. * Taa... Sekscja Studencka prawdziwą szkołą życia! * Pieczara to dobre okreslenie :) Ja niecierpie tej blondyny z wrednym wyrazem twarzy, zreszta z wzajemnoscia. * taak, blondyna jest najlepsza...Ona akurat lubi być niemiła. Pamiętam jej promienny uśmiech kiedy na jakieś moje pytanie odpowiedziała" Nie, nie powiem Pani. Jest w regulaminie studiów. Niech sobie Pani przeczyta". (mniej czasu by jej zajęła odpowiedź na moje pytanie). Innym razem w czasie rozmowy ze mną cały czas głośno stukała pazurami w biurko. Brak zarówno kultury jak i chęci pomocy. * ja nie rozumiem czemu te panie zanim jeszcze dobrze usłysza pytanie juz odpowiadają nie wiem. OK sa sprawy ktorych wiedziec nie muszą... ale czemu ja prawie zawsze slysze nie wiem??? * A ja myslę, że Panie z sekcji muszą się z delikwentem oswoic i dopiero z czasem stają się przyjazne. Na początku też przeżywałam katusze przed każdym wejściem do sekcji. Ale jako, że musiałam to robic dosc często (i zawsze starałam się by miła), Panie się do mnie przyzwyczaiły. Teraz już są milutkie i zawsze chętnie mi pomagają:) * A ja z kolei miałem taką sytuację... po pierwszym semestrze Informatyki miałem niezdany jeden przedmiot (ale nie fundamentalny). Chciałem dowiedzieć się, czy już teraz powinienem pisać te podanie, czy nie... Zacząłem od "Nie zaliczyłem jednego z przedmiotów..." a na to Czarna : "No to wylatuje pan z uczelni! Z WIELKIM HUKIEM!" O_o * Prawie wszyscy moi znajomi z MIM-u narzekają na panie z SS. Ja ochrzan zebrałem raz, kiedy wlazłem do sekcji godzinę po zamknięciu, przez boczne drzwi, ze stertą papierów. Ale sprawę i tak wtedy załatwiłem. "Dzień dobry", "proszę", "dziękuję", "miłego dnia", te zwroty czynią cuda, przynajmniej w moim wypadku. * Jedyny dobry sposób na zalatwienie czegoś u blondyny bez stresu będąc facetem - poprosić o pomoc koleżankę! Początkowo przy jej przemiłym podejściu miałem problemy z wysłowieniem sie i wręcz się jąkałem - strach pomyśleć co mają studenci, którzy rzeczywiście mają problemy z mówieniem... Szkoda babki - imho marnuje się - nadaje się do woja, a nie do miejsca w którym ma się stale kontakt z inteligentnymi ludźmi (o tym chyba zazwyczaj zapomina - a może chce w ten sposób pokazać swoją wyższość? jakieś ukryte kompleksy?). Ludźmi, którzy po prostu chcą dopełnić jakichś formalnych spraw, a że czasem ciężko zrozumieć pewne niuanse w ustawach itp., które rzadko wyjaśniają rzeczy jednoznacznie i studenci popełniają błędy, należałoby raczej podejść do nich ze zrozumieniem a nie besztać na wejściu. * Co miałem załatwić, to załatwiłem i tyle. * Panie z Sekcji nie są złe... Nie są na ogół miłe, fakt, ale da się wszystko załatwić, nawet jak się suszy im głowę na każdym ich dyżurze przez dwa tygodnie :D W porównaniu z paniami z dziekanatu na psychologii ("Czego pani chce? Nie może pani chodzić na zajęcia! Co z tego że MISMaP! Ja zajęta jestem!") to w ogóle sa super :D * Moim zdaniem sa miłe (wszystkie tylko nie ta co ma się Tobą zając :) Ale to bardzo wzgledene bo nie raz uda się i trafić na dobry humor akurat TEJ :). Jak dla mnie najgorsza wspólpraca jest z (tak jak pewnie dla każdego :D) z moja Panią od MISMaPu, o cokolwiek nie spytam, to mi mówi, że mam iśc do dziekanatu mismap, to tylko po co Ona tam siedzie?? * Kompletna porażka. Te panie chyba wzięto z Misia czy innego filmu o czasach głębokiego PRLu. Całe szczęście że rozrost USOSa sukcesywnie zmniejsza wpływ tych pań na życie przeciętnego studenta... * A ja stawiam 5 dla pani Kuciel. Różne rzeczy o niej słyszałem, ale osobiście prawie zawsze mogłem liczyć na jej kompetencje i życzliwą pomoc. Najczęściej jest też (na swój sposób) sympatyczna. * Śmierć w strasznych mękach z gwiazdką... Chodzę tam dwa razy w roku a i tak jest to trauma... Wielka łaska podbić legitkę albo przyjąć indeks. A już odpowiedzieć na pytanie 'czy rozliczony' to zbrodnia przeciw ludzkości. * mam wrażenie ze pani ktora obsluguje matematyke lata 2-5 jest nowa, bo jakos wczesniej jej nie zarejestrowałam. Chciałam też dodać ze jest bardzo miła i się usmiecha (!), odpowiada na 'dzień dobry'... :) - ciekawe jak długo pozostanie w tej wersji, bo istotnie odroznia się od tych pozostałych jedzowatych jaszczur.... * Ja mam raczej nieprzyjemne doświadczenia w zasadzie dostać można opierdziel nawet za to że w USOSie jest błąd. A poza tym "to i tak Pana problem". Z dziekanatem a w zasadzie sekretariatem MISMaPu nawet nie ma co porównywać, tam jest Sympatycznie przez duże S. * * Nie wiem skad tyle negatywnych opinii o SS. Z moich doswiadczen wynika, ze wystarczy wejsc, powiedziec dzien dobry, potem dokladnie wylozyc o co chodzi i sprawa jest bezproblemowo zalatwiana. Moze problemy osob, ktorych opinie znajduja sie wyzej, wynikaly z ogolnego zagubienia? Ja ide do SS w okreslonym celu, np. podbicia legitymacji, odebrania jakiegos papierka, a nie zeby zawracac dupe tym kobietom * wszyscy, którzy narzekaja nie mieli chyba kontaktu z innymi dziekanami (czegolnie polecam socjologie UW i SGH). nigdy na moje pytanie nie uslyszalam "nie wiem", nigdy nie zostalam potraktowana niesympatycznie, zawsze dowiadywalam sie/zalatwialam to, co bylo mi potrzebne * a dzisiaj (1 października) zamkneły mi drzwi przed nosem, mimo że osób w kolejce nie było wcale dużo. Nieładnie. * pani od matematyki 2-5 jest calkiem w porzo, a najbardziej niemiła jest jędza w rogu po prawej * W porównaniu do dziekanatu I WL na WUMie to jest naprawde niezle. Nie spotkalem sie jeszcze, zeby mnie ktos niemile potraktowal... * Ogólnie to jest tak że jak się chce coś załatwić, to wkłada się legitke w taką ich maszynke na biurku. I one wtedy ukradkiem patrzą na oceny zaliczenia itd. I wtedy warto jest mieć sensowne oceny. Załatwia się jakoś dziwnie szybko :D * Większości pań z sekcji dobrze zrobiłaby jakaś lekcja życia, np. w postaci bezpłatnych praktyk na stanowisku woźnych w jakimś praskim gimnazjum, żeby zaczęły doceniać to, że studenci zwracają się do nich z szacunkiem. Poziom ich bezczelności sięga absurdalnych poziomów. * masz cos do pragi baranie?;P panie z SS są bardzo miłe i potrafią załatwić wszystko w przeciwieństwie do pań z ekonomii, które wiedzą na temat organizacji studiów jeszcze mniej niż studenci...wystarczy ładnie się uśmiechać, być miłym, a jak się je spotka na korytarzu to grzecznie powiedzieć dzień dobry. i to cała recepta:) no i przede wszystkim podziękować za pomoc... * do notki wyżej to jest jakiś terroryzm - "bądź supermiły albo cię nie obsłużę". Tym paniom płaci UW za wykonywanie swojej pracy i płaszczenie się przed nimi uważam za upokarzające * zgadzam się ze w początkowym okresie gdy dziecko przychodzi ze szkoły średniej gdzie każdy na ciebie chucha i dmucha zeby ci sie nic nie stało, żebyś tylko był grzeczny i chciał się uczyć jest to skok w nowy nieznany świat a zważywszy jakie teraz bydło wychodzi ze szkół z egoistycznym nastawieniem na maxa roszczeniowym to się nie dziwie że co po niektórym świat się wywraca do góry nogami jak się od nich zaczyna czegoś wymagać, np kultury, terminowości, dbania o własne sprawy bo tu już nie ma wychowawczyni która ciągnie za ręke i załatwia wszystko za nas, polecam zauważyć co po niektórym belkę we własnym oku zanim dostrzeżesz drzazgę w oku Pań z SS, zwlaszcza ze ich podejscie to tylko konsekwencja obcowania przez wiele lat ze studentami, z wiekszoscia sie inaczej nie da * Można trafić na miłą, jest tam jedna, ale to wyjątek. Student jest traktowany z góry, jako gorszy gatunek, któremu się od łaski coś powie, a zazwyczaj odeśle do internetu by sobie coś znalazł bo im się nie chce, wymagam szacunku i kropka(pfff, pewnie ten dźwięk się wydobywa z niektórych z Was, to świadczy o zacofaniu i nieprzystawaniu do cywilizowanego państwa, za jakie Polska się uważa), a tu jest jak w każdym państwowym urzędzie PRL i nic się nie zmieniło. Na PJWSTK(prywatna uczelnia) coś takiego by nie przeszło(czytaj wyleciałyby na..). * "Panie z dziekanatu" - to hasło było wszystkim znane już od lat 50-tych. W mojej rodzinie starsze pokolenie też mówiło o "Paniach z dziekanatu" jako o nieuprzejmych kobietach, od których trudno było cokolwiek uzyskać. Jeżeli zatrudnia się 3 osoby, a dla studentów drzwi otwarte tylko 16 godz. tygodniowo, to wojna gotowa. Powinno się w sekcji studenckiej zatrudnić 10 osób, które dyżurowałyby od 8 do 20.00. Pamiętam 2 fajne i mądre, jedną okropną, a jedną neutralną. Ta neutralna pracowała ze 20 lat, ale może z czasem też stała się jędzowata - nie wiem.